


The Captives of Karaboudjan

by Lieju



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: An alternative scene from The Crab with the Golden Claws





	

 

 

 

Tintin stared in the box. "Opium!"

 

It finally made sense. Why he had been trapped like this. These people were smuggling opium.

 

He petted his dog. "Milou, don't worry. We'll find a way out."

 

The door in this cargo hold was locked but if this crew thought he was trapped they didn't know Tintin. He looked out of the window. He could see another window up ahead. He wrapped a rope around two blanks of wood and aimed. After few tries (and few more bumps to the head) he managed to get it lodged inside the window up ahead. He climbed out.

 

He stopped at the window and looked in. The cabin wasn't abandoned. But there was just one man, who had his back to him. And this was the only way out.

 

Tintin slipped inside, kicked the man, and while he was disoriented, pulled out a gun.

 

"Shh, quiet!" Tintin told him.

 

The man, a middle aged unkempt sailor was confused. "Who- who are you?"

 

Tintin quickly looked around the room. It was almost completely bare but messy, with a pile of rags in the corner, and weird smell drifting through despite the open window. Maybe he was a prisoner too? Apart from one chair he didn't even have proper furniture.

 

"I was kept against my will on this cursed ship and-" Tintin began.

 

The man raised his voice. "Cursed? How dare you insult my ship! Me, I'm the Captain of this fine vessel! For such an insult you should be thrown in a brig!"

 

"Thanks, but I just escaped from there. And I don't think a captain of an opium smuggling vessel has that much moral high ground."

 

"O-opium?"

 

His confusion seemed genuine, and Tintin lowered his gun. "You didn't know?"

 

"O-opium, in my... The first officer Allan must have... But how could he? He has been so good for me, when no one else-"

 

"Please," Tintin gestured at the room. "Is he keeping you here against your will?"

 

To his surprise, the man started wailing. "No, it's all my fault, I'm a monster!"

 

Tintin patted his shoulder. "Now, now, I'm sure that's not tru-"

 

His cries only got louder.

 

"Please, be quiet-"

 

The door opened, after a key turning in the lock. Luckily that gave Tintin enough time to hide under the bed. But it was really starting to seem like the captain was kept a prisoner...

 

He could hear the familiar voice of Allan Thompson. "What is this wailing now?"

 

"Allan, I..."

 

"Just try to relax, and it's over soon," Allan told him, his tone cold.

 

The captain let out a wail. "You're too good for me, Allan, too good, like a brother."

 

"Yes," Allan said, his voice dripping with insincerity, "You just need someone to keep you out of trouble, hm? But I really should go and leave you alone, it's almost time for the-"

 

"No!" the captain almost growled. "I can't, you can't lock him here with me!"

 

" _Him_?"

 

Tintin cursed inwardly, hoping he had gotten out of the window instead. He rolled from under the bed, hoping he still had the element of surprise.

 

Allan gasped, as Tintin aimed his gun at the light and fired.

 

Darkness fell, and Tintin tried to get to the door in the moonlight coming through the window, when he was tackled.

 

"You!" Allan yelled, and the cold steel of a gun was pushed at Tintin's temple.

 

Before Tintin could react a bestial growl echoed through the cabin and Allan screamed.

 

Tintin scrambled up and managed to get to the cabin door. At least Allan hadn't locked the door after himself.

 

Something pushed past him, and as Tintin ran into the corridor he saw a large hairy black beast moving on four legs, running away. He decided against following it at first, but the sounds coming from the opposite direction told Tintin rest of the crew would arrive soon, drawn by the sound of the fight. So he ran after the beast.

 

Tintin stepped outside to the deck. No one in sight, not even the beast, but there was something else! Life boats!

 

"Milou, get in!"

 

His dog hesitated, forcing Tintin to grab him. He managed to get the boat on the water and hopped in. Finally he had some time to breathe.

 

The tarp on the lifeboat shook.

 

Tintin tensed as a large hairy black creature crawled from under it. His first thought was it was a bear, but it seemed somewhat more dog-like head and the remnants of trousers it was wearing...

 

Milou growled.

 

Tintin held onto his dog tighter. If this creature was going to hurt him...

 

The beast wagged its tail.

 

"Hello?" Tintin tried.

 

Another tail wag.

 

Milou let out a bark, this time cautiously wagging his tail. And before long Tintin found the beastly creature snuggling with him for warmth, head on Tintin's lap.

 

And when the sun rose, the black creature slowly shifted into the black bearded human Tintin had met before.

 

He mumbled something about an _Anthropophagus_ and backed down to the other end of the small boat. He looked around, confused.

 

Tintin gave him a smile. "Morning. I don't think we ever got officially introduced..? My name is Tintin, this is Milou."

 

The man scratched his head. "Haddock. Captain Haddock. I... think we should probably have a little talk."

 


End file.
